


show me

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Allison prompts upon walking into her room to find a naked werewolf lazing around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: allisaac + is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Allison prompts upon walking into her room to find a naked werewolf lazing around.

Isaac greets her with a cocky grin, but there’s a little bit of nervousness behind those crystal blue eyes. “Why don’t you come over here and I’ll show you?”

She purses her lips and puts a finger to her chin as if she is contemplating and shakes her head with a grin splitting her face. “Nah, I think I’m good right here,” she says pointing to the desk she’s perched herself on, long, bare legs swinging back and forth.

Staring at the expanse of Allison’s creamy white legs, the werewolf’s eyes flash electric blue and he growls playfully, “Oh yeah?”

Allison giggles and jumps on the bed, meeting him halfway with a heated kiss. “No,” she murmurs into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. “Show me.”

 


End file.
